Archangel
Angel was a member of the X-Men but left the team. Angel tried to find a cure for his mutation but ended up being turned into a Horseman for the mutant, Apocalypse. Now known as Archangel, he served Apocalypse until Rogue used her powers to cancel out Apocalypse's brainwashing on Archangel. After being freed from Apocalypse's control, Archangel became obsessesd with killing Apocalypse. Sometime after Apocalypse's defeate Archangle joined a group of heroes called X-Force. History Early life Warren Worthington III was a multi-millionaire. At some point in his youth, Worthington grew giant wings on his back and thus discovered that he was a mutant. Sometime later Professor X approached Warren and asked him to join the X-Men. Warren accepted Xavier's offer and joined the X-Men. Warren then took the code name, Angel. However, Angel later left the X-Men for unknown reasons. Later life Horseman of Apocalypse Mutant cure Warren hated being a mutant. Because of this he hired a scientist on Muir Island, Scotland named Gottfried Adler to develop a cure for him and other mutants. Warren was later attacked by a mercenary named Cable. Cable attacked Warren because Warren was funding Dr. Adler's research, and Adler had created a special collar which when worn by mutants could suppress their powers. Unknown to Warren these collars were being used by the government of Genosha to enslave mutants. However, Warren was able to survive his assassination attempt because Cable had his weapon set to stun. Cable later tried to kill Adler but was stopped by the X-Men. Angel then flew to Muir Island to warn Dr. Adler but when he arrived he realized he was too late. Horseman of Death Unknown to Warren, Dr. Adler had actually been killed by the powerful mutant, Apocalypse and had been replaced by the shapeshifting mutant, Mystique. Apocalypse was having Mystique locate mutants. These mutants would be placed in a machine and had their powers enhanced. However, the machine would also brainwash the mutants into serving Apocalypse as his Horsemen. Warren Worthington went through the process and instead of being cured his skin turned blue and his wings turned to metal. Angel was now a brainwashed servant of Apocalypse. Apocalypse then dubbed Warren Worthington, Archangel, his Horseman of death. Mystique, disguised as Warren, then went to a pub on Muir Island and told all the mutants there about Dr. Adler's cure. However, Cyclops, who was at the pub, stood up and told Warren that mutants didn't have to be cured and that they should accept who they are. However, three mutants went with Mystique to be cured. However, they were actually turned into Horseman as well. The three mutants became the Horsemen of Famine, Pestilence, and War. Apocalypse, Archangel, and the other Horsemen then attacked a peace conference in Paris. The X-Men later arrived in Paris and fought Archangel and the other Horsemen. However, the X-Men let the Horsemen get away so they could them to Apocalypse. Archangel and the Horsemen led the X-Men to Stonehenge. At Stonehenge the X-Men fought Archangel, the Horsemen, and Apocalypse. During their fight, Rogue used her absorbing powers on Archangel. Rogue's powers were able to remove Apocalypse's brainwashing on Archangel. Archangel then sided with the X-Men and helped them fight Apocalypse and the other Horsemen. Archangel and the X-Men defeated Apocalypse. However, Apocalypse was able to escape. Rogue then approached Archangel and told him that she took his evil away and that it was a part of her now. Archangel told Rogue that he hoped she was strong enough to control that evil because he wasn't. Archangel then flew away. Obsession Archangel later became obsessed with killing Apocalypse. He hired researchers to unearth ancient artifacts about Apocalypse to try and find a way to kill him. However, all of Archangel's research suggested that Apocalypse was invincible. However, one of Archangel's researchers discovered a scroll saying that Apocalypse weakness was a spot on the back of his neck, and that if it were to be pierced Apocalypse would die. Only minutes later Apocalypse was spotted on Liberty Island and Archangel flew there and fought him. The X-Men soon learned of this and quickly arrived on Liberty Island to help Archangel fight Apocalypse. After a short fight Apocalypse got away. During the fight Archangel was injured and the X-Men took him to the infirmary in the Xavier Mansion. Archangel and Rogue then learned that Apocalypse was near Coney Island so they went there to fight him. However, Apocalypse was able to hit Archangel into the ocean. Apocalypse then flew away. Apocalypse then arrived on his alien ship. Beast then used the ship's technology to create a force field which was intended to trap Apocalypse forever. However, Apocalypse was easily able to escape. Archangel and Rogue then arrived at the ship. There Archangel revealed that he knew Apocalypse's weakness. However, Apocalypse shapeshifted into the researcher that gave Archangel the scroll revealing his weakness. Apocalypse told Archangel that the scroll was a fake intended to draw him into the open. However, the X-Men were able to force Apocalypse into an escape pod and blasted it into space. Archangel and the X-Men were able to get out of the ship before it exploded. However, Archangel knew that Apocalypse would one day return and he swore that he would be ready to face him again. Psylocke and Apocalypse In London, England a psychic mutant named Psylocke broke into Castle Worthington to steal from Warren. However, Archangel caught Psylocke in the act. Archangel and Pstlocke then fought. However, Psylocke was able to knock out Archangel and escape. A few hours later Archangel awoke and saw Psylocke drive away in her Jeep. Archangel followed her to a warehouse. Wolverine and Shard were waiting for Psylocke so they could use her as bait for Apocalypse. Apocalypse had been kidnapping telepaths for his master plan. When Archangel entered the warehouse he once again fought Psylocke. However, their fight was interrupted by Sabretooth and Mystique who had been sent by Apocalypse to kidnap Psylocke. However, Wolverine and Shard arrived and fought Mystique and Sabretooth. Archangel was then knocked out again. Magneto then arrived and was able to capture Psylocke and bring her to Apocalypse in the Axis of Time. Cable later traveled to the past and told the X-Men and Archangel about the Lazarus Chamber, a pyramid that Apocalypse used to rejuvenate himself once every hundred years. With Cable's time machine, Archangel, Cable, and the X-Men traveled to ancient Egypt to destroy Apocalypse's Lazarus Chamber before it could be built. When Archangel, Cable, and the X-Men arrived at Apocalypse's pyramid they were attacked by the Four Horsemen of that time. While Professor X, Wolverine, and Cable went inside the pyramid, Archangel and the other X-Men stayed outside and fought the Horsemen. Archangel and the others made their way inside to the Lazarus Chamber. However, Apocalypse was expecting them and used this opportunity to kidnap Charles Xavier. Apocalypse was planning on using the psychics he kidnapped to destroy all of time by harnessing their combined psychic energy. However, Apocalypse was defeated by the X-Men, Cable, and Magneto. When the X-Men returned to the Xavier Mansion, Archangel told Psylocke that he wished he had been there to fight Apocalypse. Archangel also told Psylocke that he was worried about her, implying that Archangel had feelings for Psylocke. X-Force Sometime after the Axis of Time incident Cable formed a group called X-Force. Archangel and Psylocke joined X-Force along with Domino, Deadpool, and Bishop. When Professor X's mind was attacked by Cassandra Nova it left him in a comatose state. However, Xavier was able to send a telepathic distress signal to Cable before falling into the coma. When Archangel and X-Force arrived at the Xavier Mansion they found Xavier's body. X-force discovered that the X-Men were at the Clear Mountain Institute. All of X-Force, except for Psylocke, teleported to Clear Mountain. Psylocke stayed behind to try and use her psychic powers to bring Xavier out of his coma. When Archangel and X-Force arrived at the Clear Mountain Institute they attacked the mutants there. However, Archangel and X-Force soon learned that Nova's plan was to send her X-Sentinel to kill Baron Kelly so she could take control of Westchester. Nova also said that she was going to lie and say that X-Force took control of the X-Sentinel and sent it to kill Baron Kelly. Archangel and Psylocke later saved Baron Kelly from the X-Sentinel. Archangel then helped the X-Men fight and defeat the X-Sentinel. Months later Apocalypse returned to help the X-Men defend Earth against Exodus, the Forgotten. Archangel was determined to kill Apocalypse. However, Psylocke, who was now a member of the X-Men, realized they needed Apocalypse's help to save Earth. Psylocke then used her psy-blades to knock Archangel out. Archangel later helped the X-Men fight Xodus, who had come to Earth to destroy it. Future According to the time traveler, Shard, Archangel rejoined the X-Men sometime in the future. Alternate timeline Age of Apocalypse In the year 2055 A.D., Master Mold was rebuilt. Master Mold then had a mutant named Fitzroy travel back in time to the year 1955 to assassinate a young Charles Xavier. Fitzroy was able to accomplish this and because Xavier was killed at such a young age he was never able to form the X-Men. Because the X-Men were never formed in this new timeline, mutants and humans were at war with each other. This war devastated the entire plane. In this timeline, Magneto lead the mutant resistance against the human army, which also included meta-humans. In this timeline, Angel was a soldier in Magneto's army. However, the timeline was later restored to normal when Wolverine, Storm, Bishop, and Shard traveled to 1955 and prevented Xavier's assassination. Powers Archangel possesses the mutant power to fly by means of his natural wings that sprout from his back. Apocalypse later turned Angel's wings into metal when he made Angle one of his Horsemen. These metal wings could shoot darts that would explode when they hit their target or darts filled with a neurotoxin. In the comics Warren Worthington III attended many boarding schools. Warren first began his superhero career when a fire broke out in his dorm at Phillips Academy in Exter, New Hampshire. Warren disguised himself by wearing a wig and saved two students from the fire. Warren also saved a fellow student named Cameron Hodge from a bully and made a life long friend. Warren started his superhero career as a costumed crime fighter called the Avenging Angel. Warren was later recruited by Professor X to join his X-Men. After joining the X-Men, Warren shortened his superhero name to Angel. After leaving the X-Men, Angel joined the original X-Factor, which consisted of original five members of the X-Men, Angel, Beast, Iceman, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. Angel also joined Iceman, Hercules, Ghost Rider, and Black Widow to form a group called the Champions of Los Angeles to combat Pluto, the Greek god of death. Warren's wings were later mutilated during the Mutant Massacre by the Marauder, Harpoon. When Angel's wings developed gangrene his former friend, Cameron Hodge, had the wings amputated. Warren later escaped the hospital and boarded his private plane. However, Hodge sabotaged the plane and it exploded. Seconds before the plane exploded Warren was teleported away by Apocalypse. Apocalypse promised to restore Warren's wings but only if he served him as one if his Horsemen. Warren agreed to serve Apocalypse and Apocalypse subjected Warren to experiments that turned his skin blue and gave him organic metal wings. When Warren, now calling himself Archangel, fought X-Factor, Iceman faked his death hoping that it would break Apocalypse brain washing. Iceman's plan worked but Angel refused to re-join X-Factor, feeling that he had changed too much to be a hero. However, Archangel later ended up re-joining the X-Men. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Repo Man *Obsession *One Man's Worth, Part I *Proteus, Part I (Flashback) *Sanctuary, Part I (Flashback) *Beyond Good and Evil, Part II: Promise of Apocalypse *Beyond Good and Evil, Part III: The Lazarus Chamber *Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV: End and Beginning *Xavier Remembers (Flashback) 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #4: Love is a Battlefield *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #5: Head Games *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #6: Ten Out of Ten *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #7: Kelly's Heroes *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #8: Evolution *X-Men '92 #5: The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix: The Last X-Men (Photo) *X-Men '92 #9: A Force To Be Reckoned With *X-Men '92 #10: Earth X Trivia *Archangel was voiced by Stephen Ouimette in X-Men: The Animated Series. *In issue six of Adventures of Spider-Man a sculpture of Angel made by Alicia Masters could be seen. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:Characters exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:Earth-92131 characters